


Start a riot

by LiaDuBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Stalking, Ten Years Later, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaDuBlack/pseuds/LiaDuBlack
Summary: Gotham ha resurgido de las cenizas, sobrevivido a la lucha por el poder y las almas de sus habitantes.Diez años han pasado pero los fantasmas de la locura se resisten a desvanecerse, incluso los que ya nadie recuerda bañando de sangre las calles de la ciudad.La desaparición de niñas y jóvenes coinciden con el regreso del heredero Bruce Wayne, marcando el comienzo de una cacería que comenzó antes siquiera de que él se diera cuenta.Como detener a un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.





	Start a riot

**Que dichosa es la suerte de la vestal inocente!**

**Al mundo olvida, por el mundo es olvidada**

**¡Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos!**

**Cada plegaria aceptada, y cada deseo abandonado”**

**Alexander Pope**

 

 

La decepción es un trago amargo que pasar, la sensación de vacío agonizante en el pecho y como el mundo a tu alrededor se desdibuja de una manera trepidante. Los sonidos de la ciudad eran ensordecedores y aun así lejanos, cuando convalecía en la cama del hospital paralitica no podía imaginar mayor suplicio pero aquí estaba la prueba de que podía doler más.

No debería estar sorprendida, todos en algún punto se marchaban, ahí en medio de la oscuridad que abrazaba la ciudad contaba las pérdidas de su vida, amontonándose como pedazos de un espejo que jamás volvería a estar completo.

Podía recordar sus palabras tan huecas y frías ahora, encantadoras palabras que la hicieron creer por un segundo que él era diferente…que era sincero.

Su voz resonaba en ecos _-Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella, le dije que confiaba en ella con mi vida y que me siento atado a ella de una manera que no podía explicar pero que nunca cambiaría-_ En ese momento había caído en su trampa.

La desgarradora verdad la había golpeado sin piedad, había jugado el juego mil veces y siempre había apostado a lo seguro sin darse cuenta que todos subían las apuestas.

Cuando das un salto de fe lo hacías con los ojos abiertos consiente que tal vez no sobrevivirías al salto, había saltado y caído, sin darse cuenta se había estrellado contra el suelo.

En el frio que rodeaba la noche podía sentir cada herida abriéndose y escociendo, como el aire se volvía denso y pesado en sus pulmones, odiaba cada instante que pasaba parada esperando por alguien que no iba a regresar por ella, no podía ser esa niña llorando sola a merced de la ciudad.

Esta vez no sería la niña abandonada y descartada, buscando el amor en todas partes siendo cada migaja como un milagro.

La ciudad se había levantado de las cenizas que la habían consumido para demostrar que era indestructible y ella... Selina Kyle lo era también.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había comenzado a publicar esta historia pero he decidido adaptar mi idea al fin de la serie y jugar con las piezas que han quedado.


End file.
